Oh Shippo
by RosesTear
Summary: Il enviait leurs amours réciproques.


**Oh, Shippo**

_N/A : Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, ainsi que les autres personnages dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter. )_

Shippo contemplait la jeune prêtresse endormit sur l'épaule d'Inu-Yasha en silence. Il tourna le regard lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux en sa direction. Le démon renard attendit quelques minutes, histoire d'être certain que le hanyo ait apaisé ses soupçons, puis se risqua un coup d'œil… Lui aussi venait de s'assoupir. Il renard soupira avec soulagement.

Le groupe était revenu d'une bataille contre le plus ignoble des démons, mais, comme à l'habitude, ce dernier prenait toujours la fuite lorsqu'il était sur le point de perdre.

Comme à l'habitude, Inu-Yasha avait explosé d'une rage incontrôlable, en insultant Naraku, en frappant le sol, en jurant. Bref… une vrai crise d'enfant, quoi!

Kagome tentait en vain de le calmer, pour ensuite terminer avec un « Coucher! » et ainsi commençait les disputes encore plus enfantines…

Miroku, quant à lui, avait essayé lui aussi de calmer non seulement le hanyo en furie, mais aussi la jeune prêtresse! Devinez quoi? Le hasard avait décidé à ce même moment que le moine pervers trébucherait contre une roche, pour ensuite tomber sur la miko, une main collée aux fesses de celle-ci…

Là, la guerre avait commencé : Sango frappait Miroku comme jamais elle ne l'avait frappé auparavant, Inu-Yasha le frappait lui aussi en sacrant et Kagome fulminait de rage, pour finalement se jeter contre le moine, elle aussi…

Et tout c'était bien terminé, au point de vu de Shippo. Les couples étaient de nouveaux formés... Une fois la nuit tombé. Sango endormit contre Miroku, Kagome contre Inu-Yasha… et lui, assis contre un arbre et à les enviés du regard. Oui, le démon les enviait. Il enviait leurs amours réciproques, car le sien, à lui, avait déjà offert son cœur à quelqu'un. Au hanyo.

Le démon renard contempla une seconde fois la ravissante miko pour sursauter en constatant que celle-ci était éveillée et le regardait avec ses grands yeux sombres. Les joues de Shippo s'enflammèrent aussitôt.

« K-Kagome! » balbutia le jeune démon, « d-depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé? »

Shippo était vraiment embarrassé à l'idée que la ravissante prêtresse avait peut-être remarqué qu'il l'épiait depuis certain moment.

Kagome arqua un sourcil. « Depuis le début. » lui révéla cette dernière. Puis elle se leva pour ensuite s'asseoir devant le jeune démon, dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Il y eut un silence des plus lourds qui fut aussitôt rompu : « Qu'est-ce que tu as, Shippo? Tu m'as l'air bizarre ces derniers temps… »

Le démon renard croisa le regard inquiet que la prêtresse qu'il avait tenté d'évité en vain. « Euh… » Commença ce dernier, cherchant ses mots, « j'ai l'air bizarre, tu dis? »

Valait mieux jouer la comédie, ce dit Shippo, car il n'avait pas envie d'embêter celle qu'il aimait avec ses problèmes de cœur. Celle-ci lui lança alors un regard agacé. Uh oh. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon… mais vraiment pas.

« Shippo. » Appela celle-ci sur un ton grave.

Shippo baissa la tête. Le voilà coincé. Pris au piège; il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Ne pouvait plus mentir. Prétendre… Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aime –qu'il l'aime depuis la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il aimerait l'enlacer dans ses bras comme le hanyo fait aussi aisément.

Il aimerait la rendre heureuse.

Ce qui se passa alors le déboussola. Kagome le serrait dans ses bras. Il sentit alors son visage tout entier s'enflammer d'une couleur rouge vif, sentant sa poitrine collée contre la sienne. Il aurait fait entendre son exclamation volontiers, mais les mots étaient prisonniers dans sa gorge. Puis une question se bousculait dans sa tête.

Et si… et si elle l'aimait? Lui? Et non Inu-Yasha? Et si leur sentiments étaient réciproque, finalement?

« Oh, Shippo… » Souffla Kagome à son oreille.

Puis elle relâcha son entrainte pour ensuite lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'une main, laissant un Shippo confus.

« Ne pleure plus. » ajouta celle-ci avec un sourire sincère.

Shippo demeura songeur, puis se risqua à demander :

« Tu… tu savais? »

Le silence de la prêtresse fut suffisant comme réponse. Il baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Tu sais, c'est toi que j'aurais choisi si tu n'était pas aussi jeune. »

Shippo releva vivement la tête. « Hein? »

Avait-il bien compris, ou ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours? Kagome, pour sa par, se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Si tu n'étais pas aussi jeune, c'est toi que j'aurais choisi, et non Inu-Ya -»

« De quoi vous parlez? » demanda un Inu-Yasha à moitié réveillé.

Prise de panique, la prêtresse se releva en un bon. « Rien. » fit celle-ci d'un ton innocent avant de reprendre place à ses côtés.

Le silence reprit place parmit le groupe. Inu-Yasha dormait avec une menteuse de Kagome, tout comme Miroku et Sango… À l'exception d'un Shippo qui rayonnait de bonheur en se remémorant les dernière paroles de la prêtresse.

Un amour qui aurait pu être possible si il était plus vieux…

**FIN**

_N/A : Je me suis un peu tanné à la fin. XD Reviews svp!_


End file.
